Saudade
by PukitChan
Summary: En realidad, siempre se ha tratado de saber cómo jugar.


**Harry Potter y su universo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Sólo escribo por deseo, no tengo ningún interés de lucro. **

_Cissy, gracias, amiga._

* * *

**Saudade**

Por:

PukitChan

_…Draco…_

Nunca pensaste cómo sería su reencuentro. En realidad, nunca creíste que existiera uno luego de aquella tarde, siete años atrás, cuando viste por última vez esos ojos verdes dirigirse hacia ti. Y en ellos no había enojo, ni enfado ni mucho menos tristeza o lástima, lo que cual fue mucho peor para ti, porque por primera vez Harry Potter te veía sin emoción alguna. Como si no fueses nada más que un pedazo de espacio que repentinamente había observado sólo por tener algo que mirar.

Y contra tu voluntad aquello te hizo sentir insignificante y avergonzado de tu pasado, de tus acciones, de tus razones. Pero ya ni siquiera parecía interesarle las disculpas de alguien que, sabía, nunca se las daría. Porque insensatamente sabías que era eso exactamente lo que esperaba de ti: nada. Porque él te daba sin pedir algo cambio, a fin de cuentas, ninguno debía al otro, pues eran sólo dos compañeros cualquiera del colegio, que se detestaron sólo un poco más que la mayoría y que se dieron cuenta de las cosas sólo un poco más tarde que el resto.

Sin embargo, tú nunca hiciste algo para cambiar aquel presente que transformó en el futuro que hoy vives y al que no sabes cómo enfrentarte. Aunque no todo fue tu culpa, tienes que admitirlo, pues él tampoco te habría escuchado. No tenía caso de cualquier modo. No era su tiempo. No era su momento.

Y lo olvidaste. Sí, de verdad lo hiciste y quizás ayudó el hecho de que un día sin más él se fuera del país. Sin miedo, sin vacilar, sin mirar atrás. Un día cualquiera supiste que él se había marchado y por alguna razón tuviste la cruda certeza de que jamás te lo volverías a encontrar.

A veces, cuando mirabas una lechuza blanca o un color verde destellante se cruzaba por tu vida, lo traías a tu mente, desechando ese pensamiento de inmediato. No valía la pena. Él no pensaría en ti y tú no tenías motivos para hacerlo así que, ¿por qué mantenerlo dentro de ti si lo único que podías recordar eran sus peleas, su odio y el vacio de su expresión?

Lo desechaste. Y tal vez por eso ahora, no sabes cómo actuar.

Porque después de la primera impresión, sales de tu estopor. Parpadeas, como si eso te ayudase a comprender un poco mejor. Pero no lo hace. Y te estremeces. Te sumerges en un remolino de dudas al verlo, al encontrarte con la persona a la que hacia mucho habías enterrado pero que ahora está ahí, recordante que en realidad nunca podrías acabar con su existencia con tan solo esconderlo de ti mismo.

Y eso te confunde, y te destroza, porque ni siquiera se te ha mirado. No está consciente de tu presencia. Y aún así, continuas mirándolo, con una expresión impasible.

Sabes que es él, que se trata de Potter. Y en un rictus de angustia, te das cuenta de lo asombrosamente fácil que es para ti el reconocerle aunque hayan pasado tantas primaveras y otoños, sin cruzar una mirada. Sin saber nada el uno del otro. Tal y como siempre ha sido.

Te sorprende su silencio, su porte, su soledad. Te sorprende que ni siquiera se moleste en ocultar quien es y más aún, que las otras personas ignoren su presencia. Es como si se hubiese vuelto invisible y tú eres el único trastornado que puede verlo. Aunque eso, admites con un humor negro, no es una novedad.

Aprietas la copa que sostienen tus dedos níveos, preguntándote por qué no lo dejas de mirar con esa insistencia casi dolorosa que él parecer saber perfectamente ignorar. Tiemblas. No tendrías por qué verlo, no se supone que sea de tu incumbencia el hecho de que, tal y como había desaparecido, había regresado sin más a ese lugar. Y entrecierras los ojos, analizándolo, buscando algún rastro de felicidad y descubres con terror que no hay nada en esos ojos que demuestren ese sentimiento. Porque Harry, ese apasionado gryffindor con el que tantas veces te mediste a duelo, ese que tenía fuego en su mirada, ahora está reducido a un poco más que un hombre repleto de soledad y de tristeza. Y te preguntas la razón, _necesitas _saber la razón. Porque para ti, Potter no tiene razón para estar así y no obstante, lo está, y esa maldita aseveración acelera los latidos de tu corazón y hace jadear.

Y deseas, deseas con tanta fuerza que se vuelve doloroso. No sabes en qué momento tus pies han tomado su rumbo propio, llevándote a su lado, a su mesa, donde está sentando mirando su bebida que no acaba de consumir. Sus cabellos siguen siendo indomables, te descoloca la ausencia de poder, de la energía que solía emanar con tan sólo acercártele. _No hay nada, _replica tu mente.

Te irritas.

La vida ha sido una maldita puta contigo, con él, con todos nacidos durante la guerra. Con los huérfanos, con los que no merecían nada. Y el estómago se te encoge al notar que tú también fuiste parte de todo ello, tú contribuiste, así fuera obligado, a formar ese caótico pasado. Pero él, Harry, el cabrón de Potter que había sacrificado tanto de sí sólo porque una maldita profecía lo señalo como el elegido, ¿por qué tiene que seguir cargando? No lo entiendes. Y odias no poder hacerlo.

Y aun así, llegas a su lado, te inclinas ligeramente y chocas tu copa contra la de él. Sus ojos te miran y sientes que todo ha valido la pena, sólo por verte reflejado en esas joyas esmeraldas. Nervioso, te cuestionas desde cuándo has tenido el deseo de hacer eso, de acercarte y ser el dueño de esa mirada. ¿Desde cuándo? Y la rabia que emerge en tu interior se acrecienta cuando Harry ladea el rostro y parece indeciso en decir algo. ¿Qué esperabas que dijera? ¿Acaso que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos, que te sonriera cuando nunca antes lo hizo? Eres un idiota. Para él no eres nada y se supone que es exactamente lo mismo para ti.

Te encoges de hombros y te das la vuelta. No tienes por qué estar ahí, interrumpiendo su soledad. No te espera a ti, no te busca a ti, no está pensando en ti. Y aun así, sientes que algo estalla en tu interior cuando toma tu muñeca y, con una suavidad que no esperabas que tuviera, te detiene y te obliga a que lo mires. Desde arriba, tú pareces imponerle, pero el agarre de su mano te somete, te ata y te estremece hasta un punto sin retorno. Ya no tiene caso nada, no buscas explicaciones. Simplemente _es_ como siempre debió haber _sido_, pero que te negaste fervientemente a admitir.

—No te vayas. Quédate.

Su voz es ronca y la emite en un murmullo que sólo tú alcanzas a escuchar. Asientes, sin expresar emoción alguna, aunque por dentro pareces estallar. El choque eléctrico que te recorrió cuando te sentaste frente a él, fue suficiente para amedrentarte, pero no para salir corriendo. Deseas saber tantas cosas de él, cosas desde por qué demonios se largó, por qué está aquí, por qué nunca te dejó pedirle perdón. Pero nada emerge de tu boca y él no parece interesado en dar explicaciones, posiblemente ni siquiera ha pensado en dártelas. Bebe, y no puedes dejar de mirar como aquel musculo en su garganta sube y baja con una cadenciosa sensualidad.

—Es 24 de junio —revela.

—Lo es —dices, porque no sabes qué añadir. No sabes qué tiene esta fecha de especial para él. No es su cumpleaños, lo sabes tú y lo sabe todo el puto mundo mágico. Entonces, ¿qué es? Te mira y te sonríe con una tristeza que te hiela la sangre, y sabes que necesitas tocarle, sólo para que te queme. Pero eres demasiado cobarde para hacer algo que temiste toda tu vida y quizás ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

—Hoy, hace muchos años, Cedric fue asesinado.

Recuerdas. Traes a tu mente a aquel muchacho apuesto de Hufflepuff, que falleció en aquel lejano Torneo de los Tres Magos. No sabes nada, pero entiendes que fue doloroso para él, tal vez porque fue quien lo vio morir, quien arrastró su cuerpo para salvar cuando menos eso único que conservaba de él. Y piensas en el llanto desesperado de Potter, en la desolación en la que se vio envuelto en semanas, donde ni siquiera tú te atreviste a interferir. Entonces, la sonrisa triste que te dedica, su mirada lejana y llena de añoranza, te hace darte cuenta de algo que nunca notaste, porque nunca te sentiste capaz de mirar. Pero era tan sencillo, tan obvio, que te frustras por haber vivido eternamente negado, sólo para que aquello no doliera aún más.

—Lo querías. —Y no es cualquier querer, lo sabes, es un querer que te hace desear ser uno con esa persona, fundirte en ella y no salir nunca más de ahí.

Tu voz sale firme, aunque por dentro sientes frío. ¿Lo hacia? Quieres sacudirle, gritarle que te responda, que no juegue contigo, que no eres más el crío que le reñía por un poco de él. De sus ojos, de su voz, de su calor que ansiabas que te quemara y te lastimara, porque sabías que sólo él sería capaz de sanarte. Entonces Harry gira y te vuelve a sonreír, esta vez con una dulce melancolía.

—_Nos_ queríamos. —Te corrige con suavidad—. O al menos, tanto como se puede hacer en esa edad.

—Lo siento —musitas. Es todo cuanto puedes hacer—. Entonces, ¿regresaste sólo para…?

—¿Visitarlo? Sí, eso —confirma—. Vengo a dejarle flores, como cada año, y después me largo otra vez. —Sonríe con ironía, nunca creíste ver en él esa expresión—. No debe estar orgulloso de lo que hago.

—¿Por qué? —preguntas, aunque sabes que no es de tu incumbencia. Pero quieres saberlo hasta un nivel que consideras insensato. ¿Tú? ¿Deseando? ¿Anhelando? ¿En qué clase de persona los años te han convertido?

—Porque lo quería —dice, ajeno a tus pensamientos. No te mira, pero te sientes aliviado cuando vez brillar otra vez sus ojos—. Pero nunca me apasione por él, ¿sabes? Nunca tuve una furia destellante… y él lo sabía.

—¿Estaría enojado porque no lo amaste? —cuestionas, sin comprender. Él niega y ríe, algo que te sorprende, pues nunca lo habías escuchado reír tan cerca de ti. Entonces te mira fijamente y tú le respondes, pues es una necesidad a la cual de inmediato debes de responder.

—Estaría enojado porque la persona que tiene mi pasión está frente a mí, este día justamente, como una cruel burla. Aún ahora, después de tantos años, sigues ganando, Malfoy.

Tal vez no escuchaste bien, tal vez es un maldito sueño. Y sientes que vuelve a quemarte, y esos ojos brillan, y te das cuenta de que está satisfecho, de que por fin ha dicho en palabras lo que en su mente tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y te preguntas por qué no pasó nada entonces, pero recuerdas que a veces, estar con una persona no es sólo una cuestión de deseo, sino también de momento.

Te mira y estira su mano, tocando la tuya. Estás sorprendido, debes reaccionar, debes decir algo. Siempre ha sido así, siempre sabes cómo defenderte cuando se trata de Potter, aunque estas seguro de que esta vez, debes atacar. Suspiras, y entrelazas sus dedos y ahora sonríes divertido, porque él parece el sorprendido. No sabes en qué momento sus miradas piden unas disculpas innecesarias, pero que aun así aceptan. Es indispensable, es aterrador, es abrumador y aun así, quieres estar siempre ahí.

Con ironía te das cuenta de que cuán cerca estuvieron y cuando lejos permanecieron aquellos años. Pero lamentarse no sirve nada, es como si pretendieras revivir lo que nunca existió. Pero él, tú, eso, cualquier nombre que tenga, existe y ya encontrarán un modo de hacerlo nombrar.

Después de todo, es así como todo comienza, es así como cada quién toma su camino. Sabes que es incierto, que será difícil, que es complicado, que extraño, predecible y hasta estúpido. Sin embargo, ninguno ha tenido una vida fácil, están acostumbrados a luchar.

Porque sabes, no sabes cómo, pero sabes, que ya no estás solo. Que en realidad nunca lo has estado. Él siempre estuvo ahí, mirándote como tú lo hacías de regreso. Sólo que ahora lo entiendes y, ¿por qué no? Estás dispuesto a dejarte llevar.

—En realidad, _Harry, _siempre perdí ante ti.

—Creo que esta derrota, será de dos, _Draco._

Su mirada te desafía, y la tuya le devuelve el reto. Y se ríe y tú le imitas. Es absurdo. Es sincero, es maravilloso. ¿Qué importa que no sepan que vendrá más adelante? Sabes que la vida no sería divertida a su lado si eso no fuera así.

No es necesario ganarle ya. Sólo se trata de saber jugar.

* * *

**Saudade* "****_…da nombre a una emoción difícil de precisar, próxima a la melancolía, estimulada por la distancia temporal o espacial a algo amado y que implica el deseo de resolver esa distancia."_**

**_~Travesura Realizada~_**


End file.
